Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/06
30. Juni 2012 *Angst vorm Gewitter – Elefant reißt aus - Rehna/Rostock – Ein vom Gewitter völlig verschreckter Elefant ist am Freitagabend aus einem Zirkuszelt in Rehna (Landkreis Nordwestmecklenburg) entwischt. - 30.06.2012. *Unwetter beschädigt Zirkuszelt und erschreckt Elefanten - Bei einem starken Gewitter mit Sturmböen ist am Freitagabend in Rhena (Landkreis Nordwestmecklenburg) ein Zirkuszelt beschädigt worden. - 30.06.2012. *Antwerpen verwacht eerste nieuwe olifant op 6 juli - Terwijl Kai-Mook en haar familie in Planckendael duizenden fans charmeren, wordt er in de Egyptische Tempel in de Antwerpse Zoo nog steeds hard gewerkt. - 30.06.2012. *Angul boasts of highest number of jumbos - ANGUL: The elephant population in Angul forest circle has gone up to 633 this year from 591 during the 2010 census. - 30.06.2012. *Profound loneliness, foot ailments might kill Manila Zoo’s lone elephant–expert - MANILA, Philippines – Lack of elephant friends and foot ailments could prove fatal for Mali, and the only way to address her physical and psychological pains is to transfer her to an elephant sanctuary, Dr. Henry Richardson, a world-renowned elephant veterinarian, revealed. - 30.06.2012. *Publiek maakt kennis met olifantenverblijf in Planckendael: Duizenden kinderen verwelkomen Kai Mook - MUIZEN - Duizenden kinderen en hun ouders of grootouders zakten gisternamiddag na school af naar dierenpark Planckendael in Muizen. - 30.06.2012. *Temple elephant being treated for `foot-rot infection` - Puducherry,Jun29 (PTI) An 18-year-old temple elephant is suffering from foot-rot infection and is being treated by a team of veterinarians, officials said. - 30.06.2012. *Truck kills elephant in Noida - NOIDA: A speeding truck hit two elephants near the Mahamaya flyover in Noida around 5.30am on Friday, killing a 45-year-old female animal and seriously injuring another. - 30.06.2012. 29. Juni 2012 *Kenya commends Gabon’s move to destroy stockpile of ivory tusks - Public burning by Gabon came after a period of intense poaching pressure in Central Africa, where the illegal killing of elephants for ivory is at record levels. - 29.06.2012. *Zoo welcomes baby elephant, seeks name - INDIANAPOLIS (WISH) - The Indianapolis Zoo is celebrating a new addition: a baby African elephant born Thursday night. - 29.06.2012. *Olifantenfamilie helemaal gesetteld in nieuwe verblijf: Kai-Mook & Co klaar voor het grote publiek - MECHELEN - Als volleerde fotomodellen toonden Kai-Mook en familie zich aan de wereld in hun nieuwe buitenverblijf. - 29.06.2012. *One elephant dies, another injured as truck hits them in Noida - An elephant was killed while another was injured when a speeding truck hit them from behind near Mahamaya Flyover at Noida-Delhi border at 5:30am on Friday. - 29.06.2012. *From the Fraser Coast to Sumatra: Saving Bona the elephant - Wandering alone in the jungle, her mother nowhere in sight. - 29.06.2012. *Elephant trekking - Adventure on the top of gentle giants. - Thai elephants have long been a part of Thai people’s lives. - 29.06.2012. 28. Juni 2012 *Signal gegen Elefanten-Wilderei: Gabun verbrennt 5 Tonnen Elfenbein - Wilderer machen mit den Stoßzähnen der Elefanten viel Geld. Nun hat Gabun sein beschlagnahmtes Elfenbein demonstrativ verbrannt. Ein Zeichen gegen die Elefantenjagd. - 28.06.2012. *Elephant population rises to 1930 in Odisha - Bhubaneswar: Despite death of 149 elephants, mostly due to poaching and electrocution during last two years in Odisha, the population of pachyderms has increased to 1930 from 1886 in 2010. - 28.06.2012. *Elephant dies of bullet injuries - Latehar (Jharkhand), June 28 (PTI) A female elephant succumbed to bullet wounds as forest officials suspected the pachyderm might have been hit during exchange of fire between Maoists and security forces in Latehar district. - 28.06.2012. *Zoo Elephant Raises Money with Paintings - Elephants never forget, and that means they never forget about their own kind, especially when they need a little help. - 28.06.2012. *City Awaits Judge’s Ruling On Possible Shutdown of Zoo’s Elephant Exhibit - GRIFFITH PARK—The Los Angeles Zoo’s elephant new exhibit that opened less than two years ago at a cost of $42 million could be shut down and the three elephants that live there relocated if the plaintiff in a California Superior Court case—heard at trial for six days in June—has his way. - 28.06.2012. 27. Juni 2012 *Zeichen gegen Wilderei: Elfenbein von 850 Elefanten verbrannt - Während die Elefantenjagd immer skrupelloser wird, setzt Gabun als erstes Land in Afrika ein starkes Signal gegen den illegalen Elfenbeinhandel. - 27.06.2012. *CDU/CSU und FDP fordern besseren Schutz afrikanischer Elefanten - Berlin: (hib/AS) CDU/CSU und FDP haben sich für einen umfassenden Schutz von afrikanischen Elefanten ausgesprochen. - 27.06.2012. *Jumbos go on rampage - Panic spread after two persons were trampled to death and several houses were damaged by wild elephants in Sarguja forest and adjoining areas in Chhattisgarh over the last few days, forest officials said on Wednesday. - 27.06.2012. *Philippines wants to keep elephant in zoo, despite criticism - KUALA LUMPUR: A top veterinarian at the Philippines’ Manila Zoo on Tuesday argued that the 38-year-old elephant will not be sent into the wild or given “retirement.” - 27.06.2012. *Foreign students get up close and personal with Sumatran elephants - Five foreign students are practicing their personal relations with Sumatran elephants at the Seblat Elephant Conservation Center in Bengkulu province, Sumatra. - 27.06.2012. *Rise in wild elephant menace in Tarikere - Villagers gherao revenue department office. - 27.06.2012. *Melbourne Zoo expects a baby elephant - MELBOURNE Zoo's posse of baby elephants will grow to four, with another calf due to arrive next year. - 27.06.2012. *Vets yet to find out how elephant died - MALAPPURAM: The forest officials of Nilambur north division have started investigating into the death of a 60-year-old female elephant in Vazhikadavu following the order of forest minister K B Ganesh Kumar. - 27.06.2012. *Elephant movement can provide objective measure of seasonal boundaries - New method would offer more biologically relevant definition of seasons. - 27.06.2012. *Illegal Killing of Elephants and Economic Sabotage in Africa - What comes to mind when you think of Africa? - 27.06.2012. *Man who is midwife for elephants - VietNamNet Bridge – While people are worrying that elephants will be extinct in Vietnam in the next ten years, this man breeds and helps elephants to reproduce. - 27.06.2012. *Circus elephants feel right at home in downtown Phoenix - Three circus elephants got a quick scrub and a watermelon popsicle Tuesday as they prepared to wow the Valley this week. - 27.06.2012. 26. Juni 2012 *Münchner Elefanten-Oma «Tina» mit 53 Jahren gestorben - München (dpa/lby) - Die Elefantenkuh «Tina» ist am Dienstag im Alter von 53 Jahren im Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn eingeschläfert worden. - 26.06.2012. *Manila Zoo wants to keep 38-year old elephant - Says the 38-year old jumbo should not be sent to the wild or to retirement house for ageing animals. - 26.06.2012. *As Elephant Poaching Climbs, Gabon Plans to Burn Its Ivory - With elephant poaching and seizures of illegal ivory on the rise, the Central African nation Gabon plans to burn its government-held stockpile of ivory on Thursday (June 27). - 26.06.2012. *Elephant dies of bullet injuries - MALAPPURAM: The 60-year-old female elephant found in a critical stage at Nellikkuth in Vazhikadavu Forest Range the other day, died on Monday morning. - 26.06.2012. 25. Juni 2012 *Zoo Elephant’s Transfer To Sanctuary Backed - MANILA, Philippines --- The Catholic Bishops’ Conference of the Philippines (CBCP) has expressed support to the transfer of 38-year-old elephant “Mali” from the Manila Zoo to a sanctuary in Thailand. CBCP President Cebu Archbishop Jose Palma said he is supporting the transfer of Mali to a sanctuary where she can live out her life in dignity and good health and in the company of other elephants. - 25.06.2012. *Legendary elephant's granddaughter born - Addo Elephant Park's legendary bull Hapoor, who ruled the Eastern Cape elephant reserve for 24 years and was famous for his deep hatred of people, had a new granddaughter. - 25.06.2012. *Indonesia to investigate elephant deaths - BENGKALIS, Indonesia, June 25 (UPI) -- Indonesian officials say they have launched an investigation into the death of 12 elephants in Sumatra since March that may have been poisoned. - 25.06.2012. *Elephant herd ventures onto main road; disrupts traffic - With an elephant herd roaming around, road traffic was disrupted for over 12 hours on the Yercaud-Salem main road, as authorities made efforts to guide them to the forests, officials said today. - 25.06.2012. *Cruelty charges on Lankan elephant: owners to stand trial - The owners of a circus elephant accused of animal cruelty will stand trial over the allegations. Bobby and Moira Roberts, of Brook Farm in Oundle, UK are charged with three offences relating to the care of Anne the Sri Lankan elephant, who was part of the Bobby Roberts Super Circus. - 25.06.2012. *Elephant Poaching Levels Are Worst In A Decade - UN-Backed Report Finds That Elephant Poaching Levels Are Worst In A Decade. - Elephant poaching levels are the worst in a decade and recorded ivory seizures are at their highest levels since 1989, according to a report published today by the United Nations-backed convention on endangered species. - 25.06.2012. *Sidhu, Punj pulled up for using elephant in protest march - An animal welfare organisation headed by Naresh Kadyan lodged a complaint with different authorities against the “Jumbo” protest against price rise embarked on by BJP MP Navjot Sidhu and BJP Member of Rajya Sabha Balbir Punj in Amritsar on Friday, in which the two rode an elephant. - 25.06.2012. 24. Juni 2012 *Man arrested with elephant tusks - A man was arrested in Delareyville, near Vrybrurg, in possession of an illegal elephant tusk, North West police said on Sunday. "On Saturday police received information of a person who was reported to be in possession of an elephant tusk," said Brigadier Thulani Ngubane. - 24.06.2012. *Kerala to proceed with radio-collaring of elephants - KOCHI: Kerala plans to go ahead with the project to fit radio-collars on elephants, as part of efforts to reduce man-animal conflict. The state is going ahead with the plan, despite the setback faced by a similar initiative in the neighbouring state of Tamil Nadu. - 24.06.2012. *Navjot Singh Sidhu’s elephant ride gets animal rights body’s goat - AMRITSAR: An animal rights body on Saturday lodged a complaint against BJP MP Navjot Singh Sidhu for riding an elephant here during the party's nationwide agitation against inflation. - 24.06.2012. *Closed-circuit TV cameras to monitor elephants at Pinnawala - Following the death of a young elephant due to the cruelty of four workers at the Pinnawala Elephant Orphanage authorities are to introduce new measures to ensure the safety of the elephants including the installation of closed-circuit TV cameras that will monitor how elephants are looked after at the orphanage, a world famous tourist attraction. - 24.06.2012. 23. Juni 2012 *Wild elephants destroy crops in southern Vietnam - Authorities in Dong Nai Province are struggling to prevent ten wild elephants from what have become daily visits to a commune, damaging crops and threatening the safety of residents. - 23.06.2012. *Siri the elephant helps with Camillus man's marriage proposal - Syracuse -- Anna Deetz and her boyfriend, Andrew Boetsma, strolled up to the elephant enclosure at the Rosamond Gifford Zoo in Syracuse a few minutes before 11 a.m. today. - 23.06.2012. *New poaching threat to SA elephants - It’s only a matter of time before poachers turn their guns on South Africa’s large elephant population after they decimate thousands of the majestic animals in other parts of the continent. - 23.06.2012. *Herd of elephants movement on ghat section - Udhagamandalam, Jun 23 (PTI) A herd of elephants, which suddenly appear on the Barliar-Marappalam stretch of ghat section on Udhagamandalam road, were resulting in frequent traffic snarls jam besides creating panic among the vehicle users. - 23.06.2012. *KWS seizes elephant tusks at JKIA - Kenya Wildlife Service Canine Unit together with police and customs officials at the Jomo Kenyatta International Airport yesterday morning intercepted 345 pieces of raw ivory weighing 601 kilogramme destined for Lagos, Nigeria. - 23.06.2012. *Nelly the psychic elephant has become Germany's unofficial oracle for the Euro 2012 championships - PAUL the psychic octopus must be turning in his grave. - Nelly the elephant has become Germany's unofficial oracle for the Euro 2012 championships, making her predictions by shooting a ball into one of two goals. - 23.06.2012. 22. Juni 2012 *Oregon Zoo's Rose-tu, a pregnant Asian elephant, gets constant attention before her upcoming birth - In the nearly 22 years I've worked at The Oregonian I've always had a great interest in the Oregon Zoo. I find it incredible that my job allows me to get so close to the animals. - 22.06.2012. *Madagascar: Three Elephants Killed in Tana - Three elephants were killed by poachers in lower Tana Delta Conservation last week. Residents said they heard gunshots in Ozi Ranch at night. - 22.06.2012. *Birmingham Zoo welcomes new elephant - BIRMINGHAM, Ala. – The Birmingham Zoo proudly announces the last addition to the Trails of Africa herd. Tamani, a 6 year old African bull elephant, arrived from Tampa’s Lowry Park Zoo in Florida. He is the youngest and smallest of the African male elephants, or “bulls,” in Trails of Africa. Born October 17, 2005, Tamani weighs in at approximately 3,855 pounds and stands at 6 feet tall. - 22.06.2012. *Oregon Zoo elephant Rose-Tu heads toward pregnancy's home stretch - At the Oregon Zoo's Asian elephant compound, questions about pregnant Rose-Tu's upcoming delivery swirl: When will the calf arrive? Will it be male or female? Will keepers tether her during labor or let her roam? - 22.06.2012. *Zoo’s elephants: Could another retirement option be Florida? - Officially the option is off the table, but proponents of the National Elephant Centre in Florida believe the Toronto Zoo’s trio of aging pachyderms would be better off going there than the California sanctuary they’re bound for. - 22.06.2012. *Poaching whiff in elephant death - JALPAIGURI: In what appears to be a case of poaching, the body of an adult elephant was found, with its tusks chopped off, at the Khuttimari forest in Jalpaiguri on Thursday morning. Foresters spotted the carcass at South Moraghat Compartment in Gosaihaat beat under Moraghat range of the forest. - 22.06.2012. 21. Juni 2012 *Pregnant Oregon Zoo Elephant Rose-Tu Enters Home Stretch - Samudra could have baby brother or sister by October. - Let the countdown begin. Asian elephant Rose-Tu has reached the last stage of her pregnancy, according to Oregon Zoo animal-care staff, leaving behind what in human terms would be considered the second trimester and marching trunk-first into the home stretch. - 21.06.2012. *Buckhead members of Atlanta City Council carry water for elephants - Atlanta City Council members representing Buckhead are debating whether recently enacted protections for circus elephants go far enough. On June 18, the council voted 13-1 to pass an amendment introduced by District 8 Councilwoman Yolanda Adrean. - 21.06.2012. *Zolli-Elefanten sollen endlich mehr Bewegungsraum erhalten - Die Afrikanischen Elefanten im Zoo Basel sollen ab 2016 ein bisschen mehr Lebensraum erhalten. Dann müsste die neue Elefantenanlage in Basel eröffnet werden können. Deren Vorprojekt ist gestern vom Verwaltungsrat des Zoologischen Garten Basels abgesegnet worden, wie Zoodirektor Olivier Pagan an der gestrigen Generalversammlung der Aktionäre und Aktionärinnen des Zollis verkünden durfte. - 21.06.2012. *Circus Luna kommt – und bringt einen Elefanten nach Obergünzburg - Der Circus Luna feiert 40. Geburtstag und gastiert von Freitag, 22. Juni, bis Montag, 25. Juni, in Obergünzburg. Die Vorstellungen „Im Wang“ sind am Freitag um 17.00 Uhr, am Samstag um 15.00 und 19.00 Uhr sowie am Sonntag und Montag um 15.00 Uhr. - 21.06.2012. *63 elephants die in 2 years in Bengal - KOLKATA: Altogether 63 elephants died in West Bengal either naturally or by accident in a span of two years, while 139 people were killed in elephant attacks during the same period, state forest minister Hiten Burman said here today. - 21.06.2012. *Elephant carcass found without tusks - Jalpaiguri (WB), Jun 21 (PTI) The carcass of a mature elephant, without its tusks and bearing multiple wounds, was found at Gossainhat jungle of Mograhat range by a patrol team of the forest department in the early hours today. - 21.06.2012. *UN-backed report finds that elephant poaching levels are worst in a decade - 21 June 2012 – Elephant poaching levels are the worst in a decade and recorded ivory seizures are at their highest levels since 1989, according to a report published today by the United Nations-backed convention on endangered species. - 21.06.2012. *12 elephants dead in Indonesia, probe launched - Jakarta : Indonesia's forestry ministry Thursday said it has launched a probe into the suspected poisoning to death of 12 elephants in Sumatra. Novianto Bambang, director for conservation and biodiversity at the ministry, said there was strong suspicion that the elephants that died in East Aceh and the Tesso Nilo National Park in Riau since March were poisoned, Xinhua reported citing the Jakarta Globe. - 21.06.2012. *Elephant-Lover Dukes it Out With Circus - STOCKTON, Calif. (CN) - Circus employees threw liquid bleach on an animal rights activist and encouraged a dog to attack another one during a demonstration against alleged elephant abuse, a woman claims in Superior Court. Shannon Campbell sued the Carson & Barnes Circus and its employee Benjamin Robert Savage in San Joaquin County Court. - 21.06.2012. 20. Juni 2012 *Elefanten Kluge Dickhäuter mit Familiensinn - Der Elefant, ein riesiger Koloss mit langem Rüssel, der Bäume umrennt? Von wegen! Die sanften Riesen sind auf leisen Sohlen unterwegs und haben viel Feingefühl. Denn Elefanten sind Familientiere, die nichts so schnell vergessen. - 20.06.2012. *Elefanten: Rätsel um längste Schwangerschaft der Welt gelöst - Forscher(innen) des Leibniz-Instituts für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung (IZW) haben herausgefunden, wie die längste Schwangerschaft der Welt bei Elefanten gesteuert und reguliert wird und berichten darüber in den „Proceedings of the Royal Society B“. Die Embryonal- und Fetalentwicklung der grauen Riesen dauert bis zu 680 Tage. Die Trächtigkeitsdauer ist somit länger als bei jedem anderen Säugetier. - 20.06.2012. *Fatale Gier nach Exotik - Peking. Die Gier reicher Chinesen nach Elfenbein und anderen exotischen Tierprodukten bedroht weltweit den Artenbestand. Dabei geht es längst nicht mehr um angebliche Heilwirkungen. Es sind Spekulationsgeschäfte. - 20.06.2012. *Interpol seizes two tonnes of elephant ivory - Cape Town, June 20 — The Interpol seized nearly two tonnes of elephant ivory in an operation involving 14 African countries, including South Africa, it was announced here Tuesday. The three-month long Operation Worthy also led to the arrests of over 200 suspects, the global police organisation said in a statement. - 20.06.2012. *IIT sensor to keep jumbos safe on tracks - Elephants are often at risk of being hit by trains. But come 2016, they will be safe on tracks, thanks to a device developed by the Indian Institute of Technology, Delhi. - 20.06.2012. *PETA: Zoo elephant in distress - MANILA, Philippines - An elephant expert reported yesterday that Mali, the 38-year-old elephant at the Manila Zoo, is suffering from a potentially fatal foot problem and experiencing physical and psychological distress and should be transferred to a sanctuary. - 20.06.2012. *Elephant to get jumbo size contacts - After C'sar the bull elephant lost weight, grew depressed and had surgery because of eye trouble, his keepers at a North Carolina zoo began to consider a pioneering move in pachyderm medicine: giving him a set of king-size contact lenses. - 20.06.2012. 19. Juni 2012 *Heilige Elefanten: Ein Jahr Haft für Tötung eines Elefanten in Sri Lanka - Colombo – Vier Mitarbeiter eines renommierten Horts für verwaiste und verwundete Elefanten in Sri Lanka sind zu einem Jahr Gefängnis verurteilt worden. Ihnen wurde vorgeworfen, einen Elefanten tödlich verletzt zu haben. - 19.06.2012. *Villingen-Schwenningen: PETA appelliert an Sozialbehörde - Villingen-Schwenningen – Nachdem der ab kommender Woche in Villingen-Schwenningen gastierende Circus Krone dem örtlichen Sozialamt 900 Freikarten zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, um Sozialbedürftigen einen Zirkusbesuch zu ermöglichen, hat die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA Deutschland e.V. den Leiter des Amtes für Jugend, Familie und Soziales, Wolfgang Mack, darum gebeten, von diesem Angebot nicht Gebrauch zu machen. - 19.06.2012. *Toronto Zoo elephants’ move south delayed yet again - Another deadline for moving the Toronto Zoo’s three remaining elephants to a sanctuary in California will come and go, as the war of words continues amid growing concerns about tuberculosis at the U.S. facility. - 19.06.2012. *Sri Lanka jails elephant-keepers over 'vicious' killing - Four staff members have been jailed for allegedly fatally stabbing an elephant with sharp sticks at the Pinnawala elephant orphanage. The elephant suffered 96 wounds and died two months later. - 19.06.2012. *Elephant abuse banned in Atlanta - ATLANTA -- The Atlanta City Council has approved a measure that would make it illegal to use instruments to abuse elephants. The legislation, which did not specifically name bullhooks, was approved Tuesday by a vote of 13-1. It was introduced by Councilwoman Yolanda Adrean. - 19.06.2012. *The Elephant in the Womb - Nothing about elephants is small, and their pregnancies are no exception. Before giving birth to a 110-kilogram calf, mothers carry the fetus for 22 months, the longest gestation period of any mammal. - 19.06.2012. *At 22 months, elephants have the longest gestation period on earth - Inside your ovaries is a yellow body called the corpus luteum (Latin for yellow body.) it secretes the progesterone which maintains your baby during early pregnancy. Now the parasitic nature of mammalian babies, feeding from the mother's blood, is rarely recognised. It is unique in physiology but varies among the placental mammals in how the anatomy adapts. - 19.06.2012. *Neue Wilderei-Mode: Das Vergiften von Elefanten - In Tansania nehmen Wilderer nicht mehr die mühsame Elefantenjagd auf sich, um an das in Asien so begehrte Elfenbein zu kommen: Sie legen vergiftete Melonen aus. Die Elefanten fressen sie, gehen zu Boden und verrecken innert Kürze. - 19.06.2012. *Hagenbecks Elefant Hussein ist tot: Liebeskummer oder Russisches Roulette? - Hussein ist tot. Plötzlich und unerwartet verstarb der 40-jährige Elefantenbulle in Hagenbecks Tierpark. Dem Entsetzen folgen Vorwürfe von Tierschützern: Hätte Husseins Tod verhindert werden können? - 19.06.2012. *Lawsuit claims mistreatment of elephants at LA Zoo - LOS ANGELES (AP) - A lawsuit claims the elephants at the Los Angeles Zoo in Griffith Park are overweight, sexually frustrated and poorly groomed, but city officials say the lumbering beasts are cared for properly. - 19.06.2012. *£100,000 estimate put on elephant tusks art - Two elaborately carved elephant tusks are expected to spark a fierce bidding war when they go under the hammer in Shropshire and could fetch up to £100,000. The scrimshaws tell the stories of an African slave forced to work the American cotton fields and a US naval hero who fought the British during the War of Independence. Experts at Mullock’s Auctioneers predict bidding will be intense. - 19.06.2012. *Elephant shot dead - MYSORE: A female elephant, which was shot at by miscreants at Kalaboochanahalli in Hunsur taluk on Sunday, died on Monday. The elephant succumbed to injuries despite the efforts of the forest department staff and veterinary doctors to save its life. - 19.06.2012. *Elephant’s owners to go on trial - THE OWNERS of a circus elephant are to go on trial charged with causing unnecessary suffering to the animal. Bobby and Moira Roberts, of Brook Farm, Oundle, are accused of keeping Anne, a 58-year-old elephant, chained to the ground at all times. Anne was brought from Sri Lanka to the Bobby Roberts Super Circus in Peterborough in the 1950s. - 19.06.2012. *Elephant-keepers jailed over killing - Colombo - A Sri Lankan court has jailed four staff from a well-known elephant orphanage over the death of a 23-year-old elephant that was fatally injured with sharp sticks in an apparent effort to control it. - 19.06.2012. 18. Juni 2012 *Unfälle im Zoo: Vorwürfe gegen Hagenbeck - Nach dem Tod eines Elefanten kritisieren Tierschützer, ein Transport des Bullen sei fahrlässig gewesen. Bissige Otter seien wegen Baumängeln ausgebrochen. - Nach dem Tod des Elefanten Hussein am Freitag steht Hagenbecks Tierpark in der Kritik. Die zookritische Tierrechtsorganisation Endzoo wirft dem Zoo vor, fahrlässig gehandelt und so den Tod des Tieres forciert zu haben. - 18.06.2012. *Will elephants die out in 20 years? - Washington: Elephants are the largest living land animals on Earth today.The animal is a symbol of wisdom in Asian cultures and is famed for their memory and intelligence. At the start of the 1980s there were over a million elephants, during that decade 600,000 were destroyed for ivory products. - 18.06.2012. *Antwerpse olifanten veilig aangekomen in Planckendael - Olifantje Kai-Mook, haar oudere zus May Tagu en moeder Phyo Phyo zijn veilig aangekomen in hun nieuwe thuis Planckendael. Deze namiddag volgden ook nog olifanten Dumbo en Yu Yu Yin. Al een jaar waren de verzorgers van de Zoo in Antwerpen met de dieren aan het oefenen om in de container te stappen, dus alles liep vandaag dan ook gesmeerd. - Videos. - 18.06.2012. *Veterinarians may give NC zoo elephant contacts - RALEIGH, N.C. — After C'sar the bull elephant lost weight, grew depressed and underwent surgery because of eye trouble, his keepers at a North Carolina zoo began to consider a pioneering move in pachyderm medicine: giving him a set of king-size contact lenses. - 18.06.2012. *Zoo elephants pampered, pedicured, not persecuted, city says - To the real estate agent suing the city of Los Angeles over how its zoo treats elephants, Billy lives a miserable existence. The Asian elephant has spent many of his 27 years at the zoo in Griffith Park. He's now overweight and plagued by cracked toes and weary joints, plaintiff Aaron Leider alleged in court papers. - 18.06.2012. 17. Juni 2012 *Oye! News from South Asians Abroad: Largest Hindu temple of New Jersey opening with elephant-lead procession - Grand opening and Maha Kumbhabhishekam of largest Hindu temple of New Jersey (USA), Hindu American Temple and Cultural Center in Marlboro, will be held on July one involving a live elephant, helicopter showering flowers, 50 priests, 45 days of rituals and over 10,000 people in attendance, according to reports. - 17.06.2012. *Female elephant suffers injuries in firing - A 35-year-old female elephant is battling for life as it was shot by a person at Kalachanahalli under Periyapatna forest range on Sunday. It is said that the elephant, which strayed into a farm in the village, was shot to drive it away — but the bullet hit its head, injuring it seriously. The jumbo which staggered for a distance fell unconscious. - 17.06.2012. *Father of the Year: Oregon Zoo honors Tusko - PORTLAND, Ore. — The Oregon Zoo has named Tusko the Asian elephant its 2012 Father of the Year. As his offspring, Samudra, grows up and begins to wean, Tusko has been taking on the fatherly responsibility of showing him the ropes of adult life in the herd, keepers say. - 17.06.2012. *N.C. Zoo elephant may get contacts - really big ones - ASHEBORO -- ASHEBORO Only after the second cataract operation on C’sar the elephant’s gargantuan eyes did the veterinarians at the N.C. Zoo decide that maybe, just maybe, the idea wasn’t so crazy after all: Contact lenses for an elephant. - 17.06.2012. *Poachers take to poisoning jumbos - If a poacher guns down any wildlife animal there is a chance the gunshot will be heard by game warden, and that places him at risk of being traced. Now, a new poaching strategy has been crafted - poisoning. This strategy is meant to kill an animal without seeking to use the meat. - 17.06.2012. *Largest Hindu temple of New Jersey opening with elephant-lead procession - Grand opening and Maha Kumbhabhishekam of largest Hindu temple of New Jersey (USA), Hindu American Temple and Cultural Center in Marlboro, will be held on July one involving a live elephant, helicopter showering flowers, 50 priests, 45 days of rituals and over 10,000 people in attendance, according to reports. - 17.06.2012. 16. Juni 2012 *Trauer im Tierpark: Hussein ist tot - HAMBURG. Tiertragödie bei Hagenbeck in Hamburg: "Hussein", der Zuchtbulle der berühmten Elefantenherde, ist gestern völlig überraschend verendet. Der 40 Jahre alte Dickhäuter sollte am Vormittag für den Transport in einen anderen Zoo vorbereitet werden, als er sich plötzlich in seiner Box auf den Boden legte. - 16.06.2012. 15. Juni 2012 *Bei Tiertransport: Hamburger Elefantenbulle Hussein gestorben - Nach 25 Jahren in Hagenbecks Tierpark sollte er nach Belgien umziehen. Doch dazu kam es nicht: Der 40 Jahre alte Elefantenbulle Hussein starb in seiner Transportbox. - Hamburg - Der Elefantenbulle Hussein aus dem Hamburger Tierpark Hagenbeck ist gestorben. - 15.06.2012. *Olifant Hussein overlijdt bij transport - Hussein, de kweekstier die normaal gezien vandaag zou aankomen in Planckendael vanuit Tierpark Hagenbeck in Hamburg, overleed vrijdagochtend bij het inladen net voor hij op transport vertrok. Dat meldt Planckendael. - 15.06.2012. *Bloeding werd olifant Emmen fataal - Een bloeding in de baarmoeder werd de olifant Htoo Khin Aye maandag fataal. Dat heeft sectie uitgewezen, meldt een woordvoerder van Dierenpark Emmen vrijdag. De 31-jarige olifant verloor veel bloed en raakte daardoor ernstig verzwakt. De bloeding is waarschijnlijk veroorzaakt door de geboorte van haar drie weken oude jong. - 15.06.2012. *Superstar Mohanlal booked for possessing elephant tusk - Eleven months after Income-Tax department officials searched superstar Mohanlal's houses here, a case has been registered against him for keeping an elephant tusk at his home, said a Kerala forest department official Thursday. - 15.06.2012. *Oregon Zoo's father of the year: Tusko the elephant -- again - If you thought your dad was bigger-than-big, consider that the Oregon Zoo has named Tusko the elephant its 2012 father of the year. He earned the same honor in 2009 and 2010. Read all about the big fella here, in the zoo's news release. - 15.06.2012. *Will elephants still roam earth in 20 years? - (CNN) -- At the start of the 1980s there were over a million elephants, during that decade 600,000 were destroyed for ivory products. Today perhaps no more than 400,000 remain across Africa, according to Samuel Wasser of the University of Washington, who is widely recognized as an authority on the subject. - 15.06.2012. *Poles will hope 'psychic' elephant is wrong again - KRAKOW, Poland -- Poland soccer fans will hope that Citta the elephant keeps her track record of getting all her predictions wrong for European Championship matches. The wrinkled 33-year-old pachyderm on Friday chose a melon marked with a draw between Poland and Czech Republic for the final Group A match on Saturday. - 15.06.2012. *Durian-loving elephant caught - KUALA KANGSAR: The State Wildlife and National Parks Department (Perhilitan) has captured a five-tonne elephant in Kampung Sauk, near here, yesterday. - State department director Abdul Kadir Abu Hashim said the bull, estimated to be between 50 and 60 years old, would be relocated to a more suitable habitat soon. - 15.06.2012. *Toronto elephants should head south despite TB test, councillors say - City councillors who support sending the Toronto Zoo's African elephants to the PAWS sanctuary in California insist the three should go despite a lab test this week showing that an elephant at the U.S. facility tested positive for TB. The Star learned that positive results for Annie, a 52-year-old Asian elephant at PAWS, are only preliminary and must be confirmed before any treatment starts. - 15.06.2012. 14. Juni 2012 *Kenya: Three Elephants Attack and Injure Student At Bandari - ANGRY residents of Bandari location in Ganze district have vowed to hunt and kill three marauding elephants in the area if the Kenya Wildlife Service will not drive the animals away. Their anger was stirred up after a standard seven pupil from Dodosa Primary School was seriously injured by one of the elephants. - 14.06.2012. *Keine Tierwaisen exportiert - Elefantenverkauf: Internationale Berichterstattung falsch und verleumderisch. - Falsche lokale und internationale Berichterstattung in Bezug auf junge Elefanten die vor einer Woche von Namibia nach Mexiko ausgeführt wurden, haben das Ministerium für Umwelt und Tourismus dazu gezwungen diese Berichte als verleumderisch zu bezeichnen. - 14.06.2012. *China: Der illegale Handel mit Elfenbein boomt - Die Gier reicher Chinesen nach Elfenbein und anderen exotischen Tierprodukten bedroht den Artenbestand weltweit. Dabei geht es längst nicht mehr nur um die angeblichen heilenden Kräfte, sondern auch um Spekulation. - 14.06.2012. *Olifantje Mumba 1 jaar - Groentetaart van 3 meter, klassiek concert én nieuw gouden boekje. - Mumba, het derde olifantje dat ooit in Artis is geboren, wordt op maandag 18 juni één jaar. Artis viert dit door Mumba op haar verjaardag een 3 meter grote groente- en fruittaart te geven. Artis-bezoekers zijn van harte welkom om de olifantenverzorgers om 15.30 uur te helpen deze groentetaart op het olifantenperk klaar te maken. - 14.06.2012. *Elephant Hansa's Memorial: Let it be sanctuary for the survivors - It has been five years since the young Asian elephant, Hansa, was found dead in the barn at Woodland Park Zoo. Her mother, Chai, stood over her body as if trying to protect her daughter even in death. It seems appropriate on this sad anniversary to choose a lasting memorial to Hansa. But to do so we must ask why she died and what her life and the lives of the surviving elephants have been like at the Zoo. - 14.06.2012. *Tale of Namibia-to-Mexico elephant ‘rescue’ disputed - PUEBLA, Mexico -- It was the stuff of a major film studio’s next animation project: Nine African baby elephants orphaned after their parents were poached, but then miraculously rescued to a wild game park in Latin America. In the highlands of central Mexico, pee wee pachyderms the size of Volkswagen Beetles could wander around, wide-eyed as they munched on tortillas and donned sombreros in their new home. - 14.06.2012. *head PETA to protest elephant abuse at Jackson circus opening - PETA says they are bring their own “elephant” to Jackson today to protest alleged animal abuse by Ringling Bros. and Barnum and Bailey Circus. “Jackson residents would run screaming from the big top if they knew how baby elephants are violently forced to perform difficult, confusing and sometimes painful tricks,” PETA Foundation Director of Captive Animal Law Enforcement Delcianna Winders said in a written statement. - 14.06.2012. *Sri Lanka’s Elephant Shortage - Elephants are pictured at the Pinnawela Elephant Orphanage in Pinnawela on June 10, 2012. Sri Lanka's main elephant orphanage staged its biggest mass christening June 10 by naming 15 baby elephants born in captivity, an official said. - Fotos. - 14.06.2012. *Elefanten als Auslaufmodell - Hechingen. Kurz vor der Premiere im Weiher kritisiert die Tierrechtsorganisation Peta die Elefantenhaltung des Circus Busch. Der Tourneeleiter weist die Vorwürfe von sich. Zirkuselefanten seien ohnehin ein Auslaufmodell. - 14.06.2012. 13. Juni 2012 *Tiergarten: Träume von der Elefanten-Rückkehr - Nürnberg - „Als zweitgrößter Flächenzoo sind wir prädestiniert dafür, die Elefantentradition weiterleben zu lassen“, sagte Dag Encke gestern bei seinem Besuch in der NZ-Redaktion. Aber der Tiergarten-Direktor will den Nürnbergern auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. - 13.06.2012. *Elefanten unter Polizeischutz - Zehn zentralafrikanische Länder wollen ihre Elefanten besser schützen. Sie haben sich in einer gemeinsamen Erklärung darauf verständigt, Wilderer künftig intensiver grenzüberschreitend zu verfolgen. Zudem wollen sie den Handel mit Elfenbein und anderen illegalen Produkten wie Buschfleisch intensiver strafrechtlich verfolgen. - 13.06.2012. *Elephant's works on display at Prague gallery - Prague, June 12 (CTK) - The proceeds from the sale exhibition of paintings by Shanti, the Prague zoo's "talented" female elephant, will go to finance new equipment for the elephant zoo in Pinnawala, Sri Lanka, Prague zoo director Miroslav Bobek said at the exhibition's ceremonial opening yesterday. - 13.06.2012. *Plea against transfer of 29 elephants to Madhya Pradesh - The Karnataka High Court on Tuesday asked the Union government, the Animal Welfare Board of India, Principal Secretary to the Department of Forest, Ecology and Environment to file a counter affidavit within six weeks against the petition on the translocation of elephants from the state. - 13.06.2012. *Discovery Channel's IVORY WARS Goes In-Depth on Elephant Poaching, 6/23 - In 1989, four years after Discovery Channel first launched, the network brought to U.S. audiences the landmark television documentary IVORY WARS, sheddinglight on the severity of the elephant poaching situation in Africa. - 13.06.2012. *Sanctuary or ceremony for Sri Lanka's elephants? - In a river near the town of Kegalle, Raja the elephant takes his bath. The huge 50-year-old beast lies languidly in the coolness while two keepers scrub him hard. His tail twitches as his trunk explores the riverbed and sprays jets of water on his body. - 13.06.2012. *Elephant calf shot, hacked to death by villagers - SILIGURI: A six-month-old elephant calf was first shot at its hind leg and was later hacked to death after it crossed the Mechi river to enter Nepal on Monday night. The calf, which had raided a maize field with a herd, was attacked by some locals with sharp weapons. - 13.06.2012. *Elephant Roopa to stay, get friend - AHMEDABAD: Roopa, the only elephant in Kankaria zoo, may get to stay in the city after all. The elephant committee, currently visiting zoos all over the country to check the living conditions of elephants, is learnt to have acknowledged that Roopa is living in a good, maintained environment and that there does not seem to be any urgent need to shift her out of the city. - 13.06.2012. 12. Juni 2012 *Einst lebten in Hessen vier Arten von Elefanten - Gießen (tu). Hessen war vor zirka zehn Millionen Jahren das Land, in dem Milch und Honig fließen. Das unterstrich der Direktor des Instituts für Biologiedidaktik der Justus-Liebig-Universität, Prof. Hans-Peter Ziemek in seinem Vortrag »Umwelt in Gießen: gestern – heute – morgen« anlässlich des 25-jährigen Jubiläums des städtischen Umweltamtes. - 12.06.2012. *Kudde neemt afscheid van olifanten - AMSTERDAM - De olifantenkudde in Dierenpark Emmen heeft maandagnacht afscheid genomen van de twee olifanten die maandag overleden. - Volgens een woordvoerder hebben de olifanten het verlies geaccepteerd. "De kudde was dinsdagochtend rustig. Dat is een goed teken", zegt hij in een reactie. - 12.06.2012. *36 months for illegal possession of elephant tusks - A FARMER from Middle Save area of Chipinge was recently sentenced to 36 months imprisonment after he was convicted of illegal possession of three elephant tasks weighing 1,2kgs. - 12.06.2012. *Male elephant found dead in forest range - ERODE (TN): A 20-year-old male elephant was found dead due to an ailment at nearby Kadambur range this morning, forest department officials said. - 12.06.2012. *Half Of Congo’s Forest Elephants Killed In Five Years - Elephants are such majestic animals that it breaks my heart to see them killed for the profit of ivory. Poacher’s shoot them, take the valuable parts, and leave them to lay and rot away. The country of Congo needs to do something fast to protect these animals before they become extinct. - 12.06.2012. *9 young elephants find new home in Mexican zoo - It was the stuff of a major film studio's next animation project: Nine African baby elephants orphaned after their parents were poached, but then miraculously rescued to a wild game park in Latin America. - 12.06.2012. *Twee olifanten overleden in Nederlands dierenpark - In het Nederlandse Dierenpark Emmen zijn maandag twee olifanten overleden. Het gaat om de 31-jarige Htoo Khin Aye en haar zoontje dat ze op 22 mei ter wereld had gebracht. Dat heeft het dierenpark maandagavond gemeld. - 12.06.2012. *Recovery of tusks: Cops to take Mohanlal's statement - KOCHI: Elephant tusks seem to be haunting Malayalam actor Mohanlal. A police team will soon collect statements from the actor in connection with the recovery of a pair of elephant tusks by the IT sleuths during raids at his residences in July 2011. - 12.06.2012. *Elephant kills couple in forest near Rishikesh - A couple was trampled to death by an elephant in the Bibiwala forest near Rishikesh on Sunday, causing panic among villagers. Nanhe and his wife Choti, residents of Ganganagar, had gone to fetch fuel wood in the forest in the morning. - 12.06.2012. *Speeding truck mows down elephant, mahout in Sanwer - INDORE: A recklessly driven allegedly mowed down an elephant and its mahout in Sanwer area in the wee hours of Monday. The deceased has been identified as Mithun, 22, a resident of Satna district in the state. - 12.06.2012. *$500k secured for elephant Mila's transport - Franklin Zoo believes it has secured almost half a million dollars needed to transport an elephant that killed its keeper to a Californian sanctuary. However, the zoo still needs almost $1 million for full time staff to train her in preparation for that journey. - 12.06.2012. *Plan for country's first elephant hospital submitted to Centre - THRISSUR: The project for India's first hospital for elephants was submitted to the central government for its approval. The state government submitted the project report, prepared by veterinary doctors and experts in Veterinary College, Mannuthy to the Centre for its approval and financial support. - 12.06.2012. 11. Juni 2012 *Elephant killed on ranch in Mweiga - A gang of poachers has killed an elephant in Mweiga, Nyeri county, and yanked off the tusks. The gang struck yesterday in the evening and shot the jumbo 12 times. Rangers were immediately deployed but since the night had already set in, they were unable to find any tracks left behind by the poachers. - 11.06.2012. *2 olifanten dood in Emmen - EMMEN - In Dierenpark Emmen zijn maandag twee olifanten overleden. Het gaat om de 31-jarige Htoo Khin Aye en haar zoontje dat ze op 22 mei ter wereld had gebracht. Dat heeft het dierenpark maandagavond gemeld. - 11.06.2012. *The Death Of A Beautiful Orphaned Elephant: Her True Story - We called her "Nile" while others called her "Mary". Here is her story. Some years ago, whilst studying elephants in Queen Elizabeth National Park I came across calves that were abandoned. Some were rescued and sadly others were not. - 11.06.2012. *Mahout, elephant killed in truck accident - Indore, June 11 (PTI) A young mahout riding an elephant fell to death after the animal was hit by a speeding truck in Barodia Khan area here this afternoon, police said. The deceased was identified as Mithun (22), police said adding that the animal also succumbed to injuries later in the evening. - 11.06.2012. *WWF Presses for Probe Into Sumatran Elephant Deaths - The World Wide Fund for Nature (WWF) is pushing for an investigation into the death of a dozen rare Sumatran elephants in the past three months. "We really regret the death of those elephants," Dede Suhendra, WWF Aceh program manager, said in a press statement on Monday. - 11.06.2012. *9 young elephants find new home in Mexican zoo - PUEBLA, Mexico — It was the stuff of a major film studio's next animation project: Nine African baby elephants orphaned after their parents were poached, but then miraculously rescued to a wild game park in Latin America. - 11.06.2012. *Elefanten-Waisenhaus in Sri Lanka tauft Baby-Elefanten - Eigens Astrologe zur Namenswahl herangezogen. - m größten Elefanten-Waisenhaus Sri Lankas sind am Sonntag 15 Baby-Elefanten getauft worden. Es sei die größte jemals in dem Waisenhaus veranstaltete Massentaufe gewesen, erklärte der Direktor der Einrichtung, Nihal Senaratne. - 11.06.2012. *Elephant undergoes surgery for giant toothache - An international team of veterinarians successfully operated on a Colombian zoo's 47-year-old elephant to fix a giant toothache. Barranquilla zoo's beloved elephant, Tantor, underwent oral surgery to save a tusk. After being tranquilised the medical team began the task at hand in the hopes of saving the tooth so as not to have to extract it. - 11.06.2012. *Zoo raises only $50k for elephant - Franklin Zoo has raised only $50,000 out of the $1.45 million needed to care for an elephant that killed her keeper and is now trying to secure corporate sponsorship. The zoo is in financial crisis after the death of zoo keeper Dr Helen Schofield on April 25, who also acted as vet and mentor. - 11.06.2012. 10. Juni 2012 *Hanoi Zoo elephant dies of large tumour - A male elephant at the Hanoi Zoo died Saturday due to a large tumor in his abdominal area. The 30-year-old animal collapsed at around 5:30 a.m. and died around three hours later despite the zoo workers' efforts to revive it. - 10.06.2012. *Elefanten fürchten sich vor Mäusen - SZ-Gewinnerfamilien erleben Circus Carl Busch hautnah. - Ehingen. Zirkusluft ganz nah beim Circus Carl Busch geschnuppert haben am Samstagmittag fünf SZ-Leser mit ihren Familien. Sie haben beim SZ-Gewinnspiel Karten für die ganze Familie gewonnen, mit denen sie exklusiv hinter die Kulissen blicken durften. Vor der Vorstellung hat Tournee-Manager Räto Hütter ihnen die Tiere gezeigt und ganz viel Interessantes über sie erzählt. - 10.06.2012. *Airline Transports Herd of African Elephants (PHOTOS) - On Friday, LAN Airlines transported a herd of nine African elephants between the ages of four and nine years old from Namibia to Mexico, where the animals will find their new home at the African Safari Zoo in Puebla. - 10.06.2012. *Bullhooks use on elephants not banned by Atlanta’s proposed animal code that’s to be adopted June 18 - Atlanta is poised to enact a new animal ordinance drafted by Mayor Kasim Reed’s office that does not ban the use of “bullhooks” to control elephants. Bullhooks are specifically banned by a Fulton County animal ordinance, which would have prevented the use of the barbed sticks in February by the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus. - 10.06.2012. *Sri Lanka holds mass baby elephant christening - COLOMB - Sri Lanka's main elephant orphanage staged its biggest mass christening Sunday by naming 15 baby elephants born in captivity, an official said. Thirteen babies born last year and two in 2010 were given names chosen from among thousands suggested by visitors to the Pinnawala orphanage, director Nihal Senaratne said. - 10.06.2012. *Elephant that attacked teen drawn to her screams - JOHOR BARU - The elephant that attacked a 19-year-old orang asli girl at Taman Negara was reacting to screams by her and her sisters, said state National Park Corporation director Suhairi Hashim.Suhairi said an investigation revealed that Zubedah Ayong, 19, and sisters Roslina, 28 and Rashidah, 30, were looking for vegetables when they stumbled upon a herd of about 30 elephants. - 10.06.2012. 9. Juni 2012 *Hespeler can forget about elephant visit - CAMBRIDGE — Limba isn’t coming to Hespeler after all. - The 48-year-old Asian elephant won’t be giving rides along Queen Street or in Forbes Park on June 19, the only day Limba was available from the Bowmanville Zoo. Dan Dudack, owner of a Hespeler coffee shop, gave up his dream of marking his recent 40th birthday with an unforgettable sight — a pachyderm parading past his Java Garden to raise money for charity. - 09.06.2012. *Check wild elephant menace, urge planters - Parliamentary committee meets growers in Kodagu. - Coffee growers urged members of the Parliamentary standing committee on commerce to initiate measures to check wild elephant menace in Kodagu district. - 09.06.2012. *Elephant calf prevents Odisha officials from taking mother's carcass - Forest officials today failed to go near the carcass of a female elephant at Khandikoti jungle near Bhanjanagar in Ganjam district, as they were prevented by her calf. - 09.06.2012. *Verhuisdozen Kai-Mook gearriveerd - MECHELEN - Om de nakende verhuizing van het olifantje Kai-Mook naar Planckendael te promoten, werden een aantal ‘verhuisdozen' op strategische plaatsen gedropt. Aan de twee Mechelse treinstations, op de Grote Markt en de Veemarkt kun je de houten kisten vinden. Ook in het stadscentrum van Antwerpen duiken er een paar op. - 09.06.2012. *Teenager hurt in elephant attack - JOHOR BARU: An Orang Asli teenager was seriously injured after being attacked by a herd of elephants while she was out looking for jungle herbs in the Peta National Park area, near the Sungai Burong Orang Asli village in Endau, here, on Thursday. - 09.06.2012. *Circus elephant barred from Maine after testing positive for tuberculosis antibodies - TOPSHAM, Maine — An elephant traveling with the Piccadilly Circus, which is now in Topsham, was barred entrance to the state after a positive test for tuberculosis. - 09.06.2012. *County Board backs ban on elephant performances at Alliant Center - Circuses and other attractions that use elephants for entertainment would no longer be welcome at the Alliant Energy Center under an ordinance the Dane County Board approved Thursday night that bans new contracts for performances with the animals. - 09.06.2012. 8. Juni 2012 *Elefanten-Orakel in Hamburg tippt auf klaren Sieg für Deutschland - Hamburg (dpa/lno) - Auch Hamburg hat sein tierisches Orakel für die Fußball-Europameisterschaft: Die beiden Elefanten «Shahrukh» und «Shanti» tippen auf einen klaren Sieg der deutschen Mannschaft am Samstag gegen Portugal. - 08.06.2012. *Elefanten unter Polizeischutz - Zehn zentralafrikanische Länder wollen ihre Elefanten besser schützen. Sie haben sich in einer gemeinsamen Erklärung darauf verständigt, Wilderer künftig intensiver grenzüberschreitend zu verfolgen. Zudem wollen sie den Handel mit Elfenbein und anderen illegalen Produkten wie Buschfleisch intensiver strafrechtlich verfolgen. - 08.06.2012. *Namibia slams claims it exported poached elephants - WINDHOEK — Namibia slammed reports Friday that it had exported nine orphaned elephants to Mexico, angrily denying the claims that sparked outrage in a nation proud of its conservation record. - 08.06.2012. *The Dragon's Hunger For The Elephant: How China Is Driving International Growth In Illegal Ivory Dealing - The bodhisattva Guanyin is venerated as a symbol for compassion and mercy by Buddhists in East Asia. Translated into English, her name means "attentive to the cries of the world." It is all the more tragically ironic then, that her image is a popular subject for ivory artisans in China, often working with illicit materials sourced from the slaughter of African elephants. - 08.06.2012. *Euro 2012: 'Shahrukh' picks Germany as a winner against Portugal - New Delhi: Shahrukh is the new Paul. And he has predicted that Germany will win its first UEFA Euro 2012 match against Portugal on Sunday. - 08.06.2012. *Mendham's Greg Barna Fears No Elephants - MENDHAM - If keeping the video running in the face of a charging bull elephant is any factor, then Greg Barna is a lock for his second Emmy Award as photographer for the Public Broadcasting Series, Equitrekking. - 08.06.2012. *Jumbos flourish in Saranda - Jamshedpur, June 7: More than a decade of Naxalite presence in Saranda has had little impact on the elephant population, the latest census figures from Asia’s largest sal reserve proof that the jumbos are alive, well and thriving. During a count in 2010, 139 elephants were traced within the forest that covers an area of 850sqkm in West Singhbhum. The latest census, carried out on June 1, 2 and 3, found 146 of the gentle giants. - 08.06.2012. *'Indian' elephant shot in Bangladesh - SHILLONG: An elephant that had strayed into Bangladesh from Indian territory in search of food was grievously injured when it was shot at by poachers across the border on the intervening night of Tuesday and Wednesday, officials in the Meghalaya Frontier of the Border Security Force (BSF) said. - 08.06.2012. 7. Juni 2012 *"Die Gier der Menschen vernichtet die Elefanten" - Seltsame Strategie: Chinesen investieren in Elfenbein wie in eine Währung. - Die Abschusszahlen der Elefanten in Afrika sind in der jüngeren Vergangenheit wieder dramatisch angestiegen, in den vergangenen Jahren starben jedes Jahr in Afrika mehr als 30.000 der riesigen Dickhäuter durch Wilderei. - 07.06.2012. *Namibia: Two Elephants Shot for Trampling Fields - NATURE conservation officials in the North have shot and killed two elephants that villagers described as problem animals. The villagers claimed that three elephants had destroyed mahangu fields at villages such as Otatashe, Oshaatahe and Oshanashongete, some 150 kilometres east of Ondangwa. - 07.06.2012. *Namibian elephants find new home in Mexico - NINE elephants from Namibia, aged between six and ten years old, have been relocated to Mexico’s acclaimed African Safari Zoo. - For 10 months, the elephants from Namib Game Services were kept in a quarantine camp and several tests for animal diseases were conducted on the world’s largest terrestrial mammals which according to the owner, Herbert Henle, were in excellent condition. - 07.06.2012. *Elephant Ivory sales creating 'Deadly New Currency in China' - Nairobi, Kenya - In a world of economic uncertainty, elephant ivory has become a new investment vehicle in China, sparking an extraordinary surge in the number of elephants being killed for their ivory. A new ivory market investigation report by the International Fund for Animal Welfare (IFAW) shows that the legal sale of ivory stockpiles in 2008 has spurred the demand for ivory, particularly in China where ivory is increasingly coveted by wealthy Chinese as “white gold”. - 07.06.2012. *Entertainer talks growing up with elephants, family history of performing - Cathy Carden’s childhood was a bit different than most, it’s safe to say. She was a ballerina by age 5 — except she was also riding horseback. She was training liberty horses at 12. And she helped take care of her family’s more unique animals — baby Asian elephants. - 07.06.2012. *Elephant dies from injuries - A 50-year-old wild elephant has died from its injuries after it was shot by poachers in a forest near the Salak Phra Wildlife Sanctuary in Kanchanaburi's Bo Phloi district on Sunday night. A team of veterinarians had been trying to save the elephant's life but it finally died from infections associated with its injuries yesterday morning. - 07.06.2012. 6. Juni 2012 *Tierisches Jubiläum: Elefant Sara feiert ihren 50. Geburtstag - In Rostock feiert Europas älteste Elefantendame ihren runden Geburtstag. Sara ist noch rüstig und gesund. Die Elefantenkuh Sara dreht ruhig ihre Runden über ihr Außengehege im Rostocker Zoo. Von den Schafen, mit denen sie das Terrain teilt, will sie an diesem Frühsommermorgen nichts wissen. - 06.06.2012. *Die Elefanten fühlen sich wohl in Amboseli - Der Amboseli-Nationalpark am Fuβe des Kilimandscharo in Kenia ist eines der letzten Elefantenparadiese in Afrika. Die Dickhäuter verspeisen 250 Kilogramm Grünzeug am Tag. Ein Grund mehr, aufzuforsten. - 06.06.2012. *Elefanten-Baby: Möhrchen für den Rüssel-Nachwuchs - Der erste Ausflug des jüngsten Rüsselchens von Elefanten-Dame Mewa im Tierpark Friedrichsfelde. - Da sind sie ja: Elefanten-Mama Kewa führte am Dienstag ihre Tochter an die frische Luft. Das Baby wurde vergangenen Donnerstag im Tierpark Friedrichsfelde geboren – rund drei Wochen nach dem Bullenkalb Bogor, das Nova zur Welt brachte. - 06.06.2012. *EM-Orakel Elefant sagt Sieg der DFB-Elf voraus - Geht es nach Elefantendame Nelly wird Deutschland sein EM-Auftaktspiel gegen Portugal gewinnen. Torwartlegende Sepp Maier zweifelt jedoch an der Höhe des vorrausgesagten Sieges. - Video. - 06.06.2012. *"Anti-Bayern-Elefant" tippt auf Polen - Krakau - Geht es nach Citta, hat Polen das EM-Auftaktspiel gegen Griechenland schon gewonnen. Die Elefantenkuh hatte schon beharrlich gegen den FC Bayern getippt. - 06.06.2012. *Sara (50) ist ganz allein: Das tragische Leben des ältesten Elefanten Europas - Sara ist 50, wiegt über 2700 Kilogramm und ist die älteste Einwohnerin des Rostocker Zoos. Kein anderer Elefant in Europa ist so alt wie die rüstige Dame aus Deutschland. Ihr Leben ist allerdings kein Zuckerschlecken - die alte Dame ist allein, sobald sie stirbt wird ihr Gehege dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. - 06.06.2012. *Franco Knie: Elefanten-Kuh rettete sein Leben - Zirkusdirektor Franco Knie ist mit Tieren gross geworden. Vor allem die Elefanten liegen ihm am Herzen. Das wäre ihm einst beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden – wäre da nicht die Elefanten-Kuh Patma gewesen. - 06.06.2012. *Western Uganda: crop-raiding elephants call for plan bee - Attempts to stop the destruction of farmers' crops around Uganda's Queen Elizabeth National Park had failed until research into elephant reactions to bees provided the answer. - 06.06.2012. *New hope for elephants under threat in Central Africa - Ndjamena, Chad - Central African countries today signed a groundbreaking regional plan to strengthen law enforcement and better combat poaching of elephants and other species at risk from illegal wildlife trade. - 06.06.2012. *New home for orphaned elephants - Nine young African elephants, orphaned when their parents were shot dead by hunters in Namibia, have arrived in Mexico, where they will take up residence at a wildlife reserve. - 06.06.2012. *Erster Ausflug des jüngsten Rüsselchens im Tierpark Friedrichsfelde: Mama, haddu Möhrchen? - Da sind sie ja: Elefanten-Mama Kewa führte gestern ihre Tochter an die frische Luft. - Das Baby wurde vergangenen Donnerstag im Tierpark Friedrichsfelde geboren - rund drei Wochen nach dem Bullenkalb Bogor, das Nova zur Welt brachte.Mama bekam zur Beruhigung Möhrchen. Aber auch das Nachwuchs-Rüsselchen interessierte sich für die karottenroten Dinger. - 06.06.2012. *Orphaned elephants travel from Namibia to Mexico - Nine orphaned elephants from Namibia have a new home and a new lease on life in Mexico's acclaimed Africam Safari Zoo. The African elephants, aged between four and nine, had been housed in a temporary shelter in Namibia after their parents were killed by ivory hunters. - 06.06.2012. *$1.4m needed to save killer elephant - The sister of a Franklin zoo keeper crushed to death by an elephant is helping to raise $1.4 million to save the animal's life. - Franklin Zoo and Wildlife Sanctuary operator Dr Helen Schofield, 42, was killed by three-tonne Mila when she tried to comfort the ex-circus elephant on April 25. - 06.06.2012. *One-eyed tusker found dead - MADIKERI: A tusker was found dead in the arecanut estate belonging to V H Amanullakhan of Anandapura near Siddapura. Witnesses say the death was because the elephant was involved in a fight with two other elephants. - 06.06.2012. 5. Juni 2012 *Elefantenbabys gehen auf Entdeckungstour - Jüngstes Neugeborenes erstmals der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt - Tierpark sucht noch nach Namen. - Berlin (dapd-bln). Ein bisschen tollpatschig und wacklig ist das Elefantenbaby noch auf den Beinen. Doch mit seinem Rüssel kann das vor sechs Tagen im Tierpark Friedrichsfelde geborene Kalb schon nach dem Bauch seiner Mama Kewa greifen. - 05.06.2012. *Nachwuchs im Tierpark Friedrichsfelde: Der nächste Mini-Elefant erkundet seine Welt - Berlin – Sie ist die Halbschwester von Bogor, der am 8. Mai das Licht der Welt erblickte: Die kleine noch namenlose Elefantin, geboren am 31. Mai, das zweite Elefantenglück im Tierpark Friedrichsfelde, tritt in die Öffentlichkeit. sie ist wasserscheu und sieht Bogor sehr ähnluch. - 05.06.2012. *Die Natur im Waisenhaus - Ranga Yogeshwar auf den Spuren der Wilderei - Die Elefanten sterben aus! Davon gehen mittlerweile viele Experten aus. Jedes Jahr töten Wilderer in Afrika rund 38.000 Elefanten und sägen ihnen die Stoßzähne ab. - 05.06.2012. *Popular elephant at North Carolina Zoo undergoes second eye surgery - C’sar, the North Carolina Zoo’s oldest male elephant and one of the park’s most well-known animals, underwent successful cataract surgery for the second time in six months Tuesday, an unusual procedure for elephants. - 05.06.2012. *Pygmy elephant translocated to Forest Reserve - Sandakan: A Borneo pygmy elephant was translocated on May 28, from an oil palm plantation near Lahad Datu to the Ulu Kalumpang Forest Reserve, as part of a long-term programme to tackle human-elephant conflicts in plantations. - 05.06.2012. *Three More Elephants Found Dead in Aceh Killing Zone - Banda Aceh. The carcasses of three Sumatran elephants believed to have been poisoned were found in Aceh last week, bringing the death toll to five in the last month, an environmentalist has said. - 05.06.2012. *Census finds Dalma jumbos increasing - The tuskers’ population in Dalma Wildlife Sanctuary is flourishing, states the initial reports of Elephant Census 2012. The census was carried out after five years in six beats of Dalma namely — Mango, Nutandih, Bhadodih, Patamda, Dalma and Chakulia. - 05.06.2012. *Queenslanders dig deep for campaign to save orphaned baby elephant Bona - THE Sunshine Coast trio behind a campaign to save Bona, an orphaned Sumatran elephant, say they have been "overwhelmed'' by the generosity of Queenslanders, with more than $11,500 being pledged in less than a week. - 05.06.2012. *Adequate funds to maintain elephant-proof trenches stressed - It will help in reducing man-elephant conflict significantly, say conservation biologists. - The recent discovery of illegal electric fencing along the elephant-proof trench (EPT) near Anechowkur, adjoining Nagarahole, has underlined the growing need for providing adequate funds towards EPT maintenance to mitigate human-elephant conflict in the region. - 05.06.2012. *Mila the elephant's fate rests in public hands - Time is rapidly running out for Mila, the ex-circus elephant who lives at Franklin Zoo and Wildlife Sanctuary. Since the tragic accidental death in April of her primary keeper and vet, Dr Helen Schofield, the Franklin Zoo Charitable Trust needs to raise $1.45 million dollars by June 10th to secure Mila's care and future. - 05.06.2012. *Elephant faces death if funding falls short - The elephant that killed its keeper may have only a week to live with a fundraising deadline being announced to save her life. The Franklin Zoo Charitable Trust needs to raise $1.45 million by Sunday to secure Mila's care or she may be put down. - 05.06.2012. *Elephant translocation: Will it help mitigate human-elephant conflicts? - LAHAD DATU: On May 28, the Wildlife Rescue Unit from Sabah Wildlife Department and staff from Danau Girang Field Centre translocated a bull elephant from a plantation near Lahad Datu into the safety of the Ulu Kalumpang Forest Reserve. - 05.06.2012. 4. Juni 2012 *Fernsehfilm: Drama in Sambia Es gibt frische Jakobsmuscheln - Das ZDF zeigt einen Fernsehfilm zu Afrika, wie wir ihn leider kennen: In „Die Jagd nach dem weißen Gold“ sind es die Weißen, die ein Land vor Ausbeutung und Elefantenjagd beschützen müssen. - 04.06.2012. *Elefanten-Morde: Tierschützer kritisieren boomenden Elfenbeinhandel in China - Peking. Tierschützer haben den boomenden Handel mit Elfenbein in China scharf kritisiert. Die Zahl der Elefanten, die in Afrika wegen ihrer Stoßzähne getötet werden, steige «dramatisch» an, heißt es in einer am Montag veröffentlichten Studie des Internationalen Tierschutz-Fonds (IFAW). - 04.06.2012. *Asiatisches Elefantenbaby wird der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert - Berlin - Erst fünf Tage alt und schon der erste Pressetermin: Das noch namenlose Elefantenbaby, das in der Nacht zum vergangenen Donnerstag im Tierpark in Berlin zur Welt kam, wird an diesem Dienstag der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. - 04.06.2012. *Zimbabwe: CIO Operative Arrested for Possessing Ivory - A Central Intelligence Organisation operative was arrested last week together with three accomplices for illegally possessing two elephant tusks. The four illegal ivory dealers were arrested in Eastlea, Harare under an operation code-named Mutero Wabhadara Here? - 04.06.2012. *Worker injured in elephant attack - Brick kiln worker Subburaj, 40, of Anuvavi, sustained injuries when an elephant trampled him. According to sources, the incident happened on Sunday morning when he came out of the house to attend nature's call. The elephant that was there in the vicinity, chased him, picked him up with its trunk and threw him. - 04.06.2012. *Report on elephant attack during Thrissur Pooram delayed - THE REPORT on the incident of elephant running amok on the second day of Thrissur Pooram injuring 62 people, is being delayed allegedly due to the negligence of revenue divisional officer and the district collector. - 04.06.2012. *Fernsehen: Die Jagd nach dem weißen Gold - Berlin - Afrika kommt immer gut: Schöne Landschaften, wilde Tiere, viel Sonne - und für europäische Produktionsfirmen immer noch ein kostengünstiger Platz, um abendfüllende Film fürs Fernsehpublikum herzustellen. - Jetzt liegt ein neues Werk vor, hergestellt von der U5 Filmproduktion, das das ZDF an diesem Montag (20.15 Uhr) ausstrahlt: In dem Drama «Die Jagd nach dem weißen Gold» geht es, wie der Titel schon sagt, um viel Elfenbein und viele Elefanten. - 04.06.2012. *103 jumbos in Palamu Tiger Reserve buffer zone: Census - Daltonganj: The recent elephant census that started from June 1 in the Palamu Tiger Reserve (PTR) has revealed a pleasant truth that the number of calves has risen steadily. - 04.06.2012. 3. Juni 2012 *Stray dog honored at Tennessee elephant sanctuary - A stray dog named Bella was remembered and honored on Saturday at the Elephant Sanctuary in Hohenwald, Tenn. At the memorial event, entitled the "Remembering Bella Day", there were book signings, pet adoptions and a special presentation about the remarkable and unlikely friendship between the dog and her friend, an elephant. - 03.06.2012. *A mammoth misuse in Kerala - Man-elephant conflicts usually happen inside forests or villages near forests. But a more serious conflict is happening daily in Kerala or more precisely inside temples and their vicinity during festivals. The temple festival season (February-April) coincides with summer. - 03.06.2012. *Rise in Mudumalai, Sathyamangalam elephant population likely - The recently concluded integrated elephant census in four south Indian states shows that Mudu-malai and Sathyamangalam continue to support a healthy population of the jumbos. In fact foresters are hoping for a marginal increase in their elephant numbers. - 03.06.2012. *Elephants destroy crops worth Rs 5 Lakh - A herd of wild elephants damaged Rs 5 lakh worth crops, banana plantations and coconut farms in Mettupalayam on Saturday. The herd had entered Nellithurai village and damaged the crops of Chandrasekar’s farm. - 03.06.2012. *Making elephants, and humans, feel at home at the Denver Zoo through state-of-the art architecture, engineering - It's not so hard to see the Denver Zoo's Toyota Elephant Passage as one of the most ambitious pieces of residential architecture to debut in Denver this summer. The complex, a neighborhood of pachyderms, bats and fishing cats, includes 20 buildings of various shape, size and purpose spread over 10-plus acres. - 03.06.2012. 2. Juni 2012 *Filmkritik: Vorsichtig, ja zärtlich - Der Dokumentarfilm "Life Size Memories" gibt Einblicke in die faszinierende Welt von Elefanten als Arbeitstiere und Kultobjekte. - Der Lebensraum der grauen Riesen wird zunehmend eingeschränkt, der Konflikt mit den Menschen um Land spitzt sich zu. Praktisch nirgendwo sind Elefanten nicht im Bestand gefährdet. - 02.06.2012. *NW Ohio zoo celebrates elephant's 1st birthday - TOLEDO, Ohio (AP) - A northwest Ohio zoo is celebrating a big day for a big creature. The Toledo's zoo African elephant, named Lucas, is marking his first birthday Saturday with a giant cupcake and other surprises. - 02.06.2012. *Three rare elephants found dead in Indonesia - AFP - Three critically-endangered Sumatran elephants have been found dead in an oil palm plantation in western Indonesia and are believed to have been poisoned, an NGO said Saturday. - 02.06.2012. *Lübeck macht Ernst: Kein Platz mehr für Wildtierzirkusse - Lübeck - Was auf Bundesebene nicht gelang, versucht die Stadt nun mit einem kommunalen Verbot durchzusetzen. - „Das ist ein Super-Schritt der Lübecker“, sagt Peter Höffken, Kampagnenleiter bei der Tierschutzorganisation „Peta Deutschland“. „Wir werden uns in Lübeck einklagen“, kündigt Sascha Grodotzki, Sprecher des „Zirkus Charles Knie“ an. - 02.06.2012. 1. Juni 2012 *TRAVEL: Elephant babies add to beauty of Malaysia - IT is mid-afternoon in picturesque Pahang, Malaysia and I have never been more excited to jump fully clothed into a river. The humidity has reached an extreme high as the temperature creeps into the mid-30s, but it is not the chance to take care of a constant stream of sweat running down my face that is fuelling my desire to get in the water. - 01.06.2012. *Children paint to help save the elephant - The International Fund for Animal Welfare (IFAW) and Artjamming are partnering up to hold a two-day public event in an effort to help save elephants from the ivory trade. This event will be held at Cape Town's Cavendish Square shopping centre on Wednesday, 11 and Thursday, 12 July 2012. - 01.06.2012. *‘There is no single approach to loss of life and property damage, they require different approaches’ - A scientist with the Nature Conservation Foundation, Kumar works with technology to mediate man-animal conflict in Valparai, Tamil Nadu, prone to elephant attacks. Through bulk SMSes, mobile-controlled floodlights and updates on local TV channels, Kumar alerts the locals of the elephants’ movements, reducing the number of clashes significantly. - 01.06.2012. *Science helping Utah elephant get pregnant - SALT LAKE CITY (AP) — An 8,000-pound elephant named Christie already has a famous baby: His name is Zuri, he's 2, and he's one of the most popular attractions at Salt Lake City's Hogle Zoo. But the family may be growing, thanks to German researchers who visited Utah this week to help with artificial insemination. - 01.06.2012. *3 Sumatran elephants found poisoned in Indonesia - An official inspects a dead Sumatran elephant allegedly poisoned by poachers for its tusks, in Bireum Bayeun, Aceh province, Indonesia, Friday, June 1, 2012. Three Sumatran elephants were found dead from poisoning Friday. - 01.06.2012.